


[podfic] Mollifying

by yikesola



Series: podfic [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2013, Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Most days aren’t bad like this. Most days just include Phil not wanting to make a phone call or agonizing over how stupid he looks when he trips over his own feet.A fic about physical anxiety and piano playing.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] Mollifying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mollifying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371548) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



**Length—** 6:17  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1TxOr9RF0GXBd2nU9HP1UzDPjVNldd8HU/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/619040578309586945/podfic-mollifying) !


End file.
